Wanted
by Yui and Makino-chan
Summary: Born in the world of magic,the Malfoy's has lived on three rules, 1.Be a powerful wizard 2.Marry a pureblood 3.Only serve the Dark Lord. But Draco has his own rules, and right now everything's just a game to him. And he plans to win no matter what it takes.
1. I want her

Hey there readers, Yui here. This is my first fanfiction on DracoXHermione . No flames please. Reviews appreciated. Hope you all will like it! Arigatou gozaimasu.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ( Though I do not mind owning Draco Malfoy~)

* * *

-CHAPTER 1-

**-I WANT HER-**

'p-plea-se' said a bloodied boy.

'_Crucio'_ a cold voice answered.

Screams bounce against the walls of the dungeon. With a lazy flick of his wand, the boy muffled, starts to whimper.

A flash of green.

' You didn't need to kill him you know.' Blaise Zabini muttered.

Draco Malfoy glared sharply at the Italian. Blaise quickly lowered his eyes. Satisfied, Draco said ' Filth should know their place Zabini, below the food chain. Especially _mudbloods.'_

Draco Malfoy smirked at his "friend" and said ' Clean that up would you? Wouldn't want to stain the floor now, would we?' as he disappeared through the door.

' The professors are going to have a field day on this' Blaise sighed as he looked at the dead body of a young second year wizard.

…

Hogwarts was buzzing about the dead second year in one of the dungeons. Draco Malfoy, stonic as ever just simply stared at his breakfast with a bored look.

' Who do you think did it Blaise?' asked Goyle with his mouth stuffed with toast.

' Didn't your parents teach you not to talk with your mouth open?' Blaise hissed. ' And how would I know you big oaf.' His eyes betraying nothing.

'But I have to say that _mudblood_ deserved it didn't he? Walking around with that dirty blood.' said Pansy, scrunching her nose in distaste.

' Classes will be put on hold for the time being. Students are prohibited from walking around the school grounds after school hours. That is all.' Albus Dumbledore said in a grave tone.

The students slowly left the Great Hall to their respective houses. As Draco walked to the doors with the Slytherins, he felt Dumbledore's eyes boring into his back the entire time. As the Great Hall doors closed behind him, Draco Malfoy smirked.

Blaise swore silently as he saw Draco's smirk.

….

'I can't believe it!'

' It must be Voldermort.'

' Dead? Where?'

Whispers flooded the whole school the next day. Draco sitting with Blaise and Pansy, sat back and enjoyed the view of the lake outside of the castle.

MEOW.

Draco arched an eyebrown as he stared at the very bushy and satisfied looking cat bumped his nose to Draco's shoe. The three Slytherins stared at the cat as it purred and jumped to Draco's lap.

'What is that….thing….doing here?' frowned Blaise at the cat.

' Must be lost. Hey there little…uhhh….kitty?' Pansy patted the cat.

' He's called Crookshanks.' Draco said quietly. ' And _he_ should be in the dorm.' Draco got up, scooped Crookshanks and walked toward the castle.

'Hey! Where are you going Draco?' Pansy called out.

'To find it's owner.' He replied.

….

'The library. Of course. Don't you have a life Granger?' drawled a cold voice behind Hermione.

Hermione scowled as she look up from the book, Hogwarts the History. ' That's rich, coming from you Malfoy.'

'Yes well, we all know I'm rich. But enough of me Granger, I'm here because of _you._' he smirked as he pulled a chair across her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered 'Great.'

' I believe this is yours?' Draco said as he put a pleased Crookshanks on the table.

' Crookshanks! What-how-why-…. Crookshanks! You bad boy! Come here.' Hermione flushed as her cat turned around and walked to Draco instead.

Draco silently looked at her.

'Oh, shut it Malfoy.' She mumbled as she scooped up her cat and stalked off from the library.

A shadow of a smile grazed his lips.

…..

' I want Hermione Granger.' Draco thoughtfully said as he stared at the Gryffindor table during lunch. Blaise groaned and tugged his tie hoping it would strangle him. Pansy, at the far end of the table, silently looked on knowing she shouldn't push her luck by saying anything if these two guys were in a mood.

' The smartest witch of our age, Draco? Are you out of you mind?' Blaise hissed at Draco which earned him a glare from the other Slytherin. Blaise ignored it as he looked at his mash potatoes angrily.

' And I am the smartest wizard of our age and well…my usual targets have been ever so _boring,_ Blaise. I need someone quick-witted, reckless,...someone like me. Well in terms of brains of course. And that someone is Hermione Granger.' He said with a smirked as he lean back into his chair as the Golden Trio walked out from the Great Hall. His smirk turned even wider as Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Won't-Fucking-Die, turned toward him with a quizzical look just as the doors began to close.

Draco stood up and strode off as Blaise muttered curses while following him.

' And how are you going to do that Malfoy?'

"There's were you come in Zabini.' Draco said with a casual wave of his hand as he left the open-mouth wizard alone in the stranded corridor before he gained his senses and ran up to Draco.

' And why am I involved in this….plan of yours?' he scowled.

'Because Zabini, you're the only Slytherin that Granger actually talks to.' Draco said in a very bored tone.

'Only because we share the dormitory as the Head Prefects! And how would me helping you get her be beneficial to me?' Blaise asked.

'Well I know that you're dating that,what was her name again? That's right,... Ginevra Weasley. What will your parents say? Dating a blood-traitor?' Draco grinned with malice.

Blaise eyes widened a fraction as his darkest kept secrets easily poured out of Draco's mouth.

'You wouldn't dare..!' he half yelled at the grinning blond.

'I wouldn't?' Draco hissed as a dark cloud loomed over his face. 'Get me Granger and I'll make sure your girlfriend will be safe Zabini.' Draco said as he vanished into the Slytherin's dorm.

'FUCK!' Blaise swore loudly scaring some first years as he angrily marched to his dormitory before he was pulled into an empty chamber.

* * *

There! Chapter 1 completed! YEAH! I hope you enjoy and please give me some feedback. I would really appreciate it!:)

xoxo -Yui-


	2. The Heir

Hello again! Here's the second chapter on Wanted . Sorry for the late update! I have exams coming up and well,I'm trying to be a good kid but this chapter has been on my mind the WHOLE week so I decided to just put it up. No flames please. Reviews appreciated. Hope you all will like this one!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ( Though I do not mind owning Draco Malfoy~)

-CHAPTER 2-

* * *

**-THE HEIR-**

'What the…?'Blaise yelled before a hand clamped over his mouth.

'Shhhh! Do you want people to hear us you idiot?' Ginny hissed as she pulled her boyfriend further into the chamber.

'Well, it nice to see you too, love.' Blaise said with a roll of his eyes. As the stopped, he pulled Ginny into an embrace. Ginny looked up towards him and with a dip of his head, he captured her lips to his.

' God I missed you.' he said with a whisper as they broke away.

Ginny gave a sweet smile. 'I missed you too. There! Lucky you. Now shut up and kiss me some more.'

He chuckled and said ' Isn't someone rather impatient today?'

' Yes well, it's because both of us will be busy with Quidditch practices. We need to make up for the time we won't see each other.'

'And you said Professor McGonagall told you that you couldn't use your brain for better purposes.' Blaise said with a smile as he remembered the time Ginny got caught throwing dungbombs in Filch's storeroom.

Ginny made a face at the memory and said' Oh shut it. I'll have better luck next time. Now hurry up! I need a week worth of kisses. Don't make me hurt you Blaise!' while tapping her foot impatiently, which earned her a laugh from him.

...

'_Something extraordinary was told to me Draco.'_

'My lord?' Draco said as he kneeled in front of Lord Voldermort in Malfoy Manor.

'_My spy…which _you_ we supposed to be watching over in Hogwarts, was killed just two days ago, Draco. Care to tell me how?' _Voldermort softly hissed as the boy with cold, impassive eyes.

'I have no idea my Lord.'

'_Legillimens.'_

Draco went stiff as he felt the harsh probes in his mind.

'_Hmmn… Really, Draco? Nothing?' _Voldermort murmured as he circles the blond. '_Crucio.'_

He then grabs him by his collar and points his wand directly to him._ 'You're hiding something from me Draco. I can smell it…but you see , I don't like secrets. Come now. Tell me.'_

Draco spat out blood to his side as he said 'I have no idea what you are talking about my lord.', his voice never breaking as he looked at the dark lord straight in the eyes. Voldermort laughed as he let Draco drop to the floor.

' _Cunning, hiding something from me,… like a true Slytherin! ...Then the next job would be perfect for you.'_ He said softly though the next sentence rang throughout the whole dungeon.

'_My heir. Harry Potter!'_

'My lord?' Draco said as he looked up to him.

'_Which person would fit into that title of the greatest wizard's heir of all time? Harry Potter, the-Boy-who-Lived. The only one to survive my killing curse! I would expect that much from my heir. I want Potter, Draco.' _Voldermort smirked with a confident whisper as he paced the dungeon.

'_Proceed with extreme caution. Especially since Dumbledore's so fond of the boy. Bring Potter to me, and I shall reward you and your family well .' _Voldermort said with a sneer before waving his hand for Draco to leave.

' As you wish my lord.' Draco said with a bow before leaving the Malfoy dungeons with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

...

' Uh…Hermione? Don't panic just yet, but I think the ferret is watching Harry.' Ron said during a practice break at the Quidditch pitch as he stared at the blond at the other side of the pitch.

As if known he was being watched, Draco turned his head and glared sharply at Ron. Hermione frowned at the Slytherin and told Ron, ' Just ignore him Ron. He can't do anything out here.'

'OI, POTTER! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE.' Draco bellowed at Harry who was practicing with the other team members.

Harry descended slowly, almost warily as he watch the blond. ' What do you want now, Malfoy?'

'Professor Snape wants to meet you in the potions dungeon, NOW.' Draco drawled out, almost bored-like, keeping his eyes on Harry the entire time.

'Uhh…, alright….thanks...?'

'Anytime Potter, anytime.' He said casually as he walked away.

'What did you do now, Harry?' Hermione said with a shake of her head as she and Ron walked up to him.

'Lighten up Hermione! He probably did something that Snape deserves, didn't you Harry?' Ron said excitedly at his best friend.

'Dunno .But I better go before he finds another reason to give me detention again.' Harry called out as he jumped from his broom and left the pitch with a jog to the castle.

Hermione frowned and gave a quizzical look to the ground before she muttered, 'Draco Malfoy helping a teacher out? Moreover _Harry_?'

Harry stopped to catch his breath before straightening his robes and pushed the doors open.' Professor?' Harry called out as he walked into the dungeon. 'Hello?' he asked before a loud, metallic, "THUNK" was heard and a sharp pain ran through his head.

The last thing he heard before his world turned black was a familiar voice saying, ' Well, who bloody knew? Using this little bugger is more fun than using the wand.'

* * *

Legillimens : a mind-reading spell

Now here's a shout-out to the amazing readers who took their time to read and review my story. You guys were my motivators to getting chapter 2 completed! You guys rock!

**skyla-lily**

**Minrubi**

**Zazakiko**

**WingdRouge3945**

**Delena-Fan-for-life**

**naturewitch22**

Now, since it's May and my birthday is in this awesome month, my treat for you readers, is that Chapter 3 AND 4 will come out before the 31st of May! TAA-DAA! ( fireworks and a standing ovation) Thanks for reading!**^O^**

Xoxo –Yui-


	3. Acceptance

Okay here it is, Chapter 3. Hope you all will like it! Took me days to finally be happy with it. Happy reading! No flames please. Reviews deeply appreciated!

* * *

-Chapter 3-

**- ACCEPTANCE-**

Harry wakes up in a start as a sharp pain runs through his head making him suck his breath sharply. As he tried to reach out his hands to massage his head, he only found them tied to the sides of a chair. He jerks up, only causing him to fall forward with the chair on top of him. 'Wha-?' Laughter fills the room.

'About time you woke up. Thought you were going to sleep till morning.' Draco said with a smirk as he watched Blaise laugh and pull him back up.

'Malfoy? What the fuck? How-Why-Get me out of this chair!' Harry yelled as he wiggled his body, hoping the tight ropes would loosen so he could punch the bloody hell out of the Slytherins. And what the fuck did you hit me with?'

' A metal stand. Who knew right?' said a very pleased looking Blaise from the end of the chamber. 'It really helped to use up all that cooped up stress.' He said as he looked pointedly at Draco.

Harry groaned again. 'What do you gits want?'

'I have a proposition for you Potter. Something that would please us both.' Draco drawled out. 'I have a plan on how you can kill the Dark Lord once and for all instead of doing all that tip-toeing around, looking for the bloody Horcruxes for Dumbledore.'

'You knew? Wait…. _You _have a plan to help _me?_' Harry said incredulous.

'That's right, Potter…..So you better listen up. Voldermort's looking for a heir. And he wants you.'

'This is a joke right? Very funny guys. Let me go now.' Harry said with a grin

The two Slytherins said nothing as they watched the Gryffindor absorb the information, his smile slowly fading.

'You're not joking?'

'Nope, Potter. The Dark Lord wants you. As his heir. Lucky you.' Blaise said sarcastically.

'And why in hell do you gits would even think I will even agree to that? Why shouldn't I think this a just a plot to get me to Voldermort so he can just kill me.'

'You can't. But is the best you can even get to killing him.'

' He killed my parents. He's a MURDERER and you expect me to bow down to him? To learn how to kill people from him? To learn all his precious little secrets? Thanks Malfoy but no thanks.'

' And he'll just keep on killing more people. Is that what you want?'

'And I should listen to a Death Eater?' Harry said with a mocking laugh. 'What are you trying to do Malfoy? Trying to make daddy proud?'

Blaise's eyes widened, and he shook his head repeatedly trying to get the attention of the wizard who was bound to the chair. But yet Harry looked fiercely in the eye of the young Malfoy. After some time Harry leaned back with a sigh as he found what he wanted and said, 'Untie me and let's hear this plan of yours then.'

…

'Remind me why I'm doing this again?' Harry groaned as he lagged behind Blaise four weeks later.

'Is the great Harry Potter actually _whining?' _Blaise said, amused.

'I'm allowed aren't I? So, why are you here, helping him?' Harry said as he fell to step with the Italian.

Blaise stopped as he watched quietly the doors of the Room of Requirements appear. He then muttered under his breath, so quiet he couldn't believe he was the one who said it, as he watched Harry push the door open, 'He needs someone to watch his back.'

They walked in both lost in their own thoughts before spotting Draco staring at a large cupboard. He then turned to the boys with a slow, sinister smile, he said , 'Ready?'

With a nervous nod Harry stepped into the cupboard with the two Slytherins.

'Malfoy Manor.' Draco said clearly and with a bright flash Harry and Blaise fell to the floor.

'Ouch.' Harry said as he stood up wiping the dust from his robes glaring at Draco, who merely landed gracefully , his school robes still spotless.

'Fuck.' Blaise whispered as he looked at the Death Eaters surrounding them, their wands drawn. He and Draco were soon pulled into the sea of Death Eaters, leaving Harry alone. Then soon the whole room went deadly quiet as a whisper broke through the mutterings.

'_Well, well, well. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived stands surrounded by Death Eaters alone. How mighty brave of you. If it would be so easy for you to come and stand before me, I should have made this offer a long time ago!'_ Voldermort mocked as he stood in front of Harry while the Death Eaters snickered at the young wizard. Yet, through it all, Harry only saw a stonic face of Draco Malfoy. Their eyes briefly met for a split second before Draco's face was once again lost in the sea of Death Eaters.

' Yeah, you should have.' Harry firmly said as his eyes snapped back to Voldermort, his wand tightly in his grip.

'_So, my dear Harry,'_ Voldermort hissed as he circled the boy. '_I'm sure you know why you're here. Draco has told you all about it, yes?'_

'To be you're heir? Yeah, he told me all about it.' Harry said, his eyes mimicking Voldermort's movements.

'_And you approve?'_

' You would already be dead if I didn't.'

' You insolent little boy!' cries came from the Death Eaters.

Voldermort threw his head back in laughter as he slung a hand over Harry's shoulder. '_That's the spirit! But you see my dear Harry, I can't simply believe you just by your words can I ? Can we, my children?' _The Death Eaters roared in approval. _' We need proof.'_

' I'm already here aren't I ?' Harry said coldly.

' _Such a Gryffindor.' _Voldermort mocked. '_Harry, Harry, Harry.'_ Voldermort smiled at him as he beckoned to a room just a few steps away. Harry saw a flash of blonde hair again. '_ You'll need to prove it like a true Slytherin!'_

' What do I have to do?'

Silence fills the room suddenly. Tension grows. A very gleeful Voldermort barks to a Death Eather. '_Domovic! Bring _it _here.'_

The Death Eater shuffles into the room only to return with a man, tied up and bloody. His pleas are fallen to deaf ears.

' _A mudblood. To be _my _heir you can do this much, can't you, Harry Potter?' _He spat, watching Harry's face carefully.

' Please.' The man whimpers.

Harry steps forward and unties the man. The Death Eaters quickly raise their wands but silently, Harry gives a wicked smile to the man and whispers to his ear, 'Run, little rabbit. Run.'

The man shakes in terror and tries to reach the doors of the chamber, his thoughts only on escaping.

_' Avada Kedavra.' _a boy whispers. The man's world turns green then finally, black.

Silence once more fills the dungeon. Soon , Voldermort once again laughs and applauds. _' You always manage to surprise me Harry. You've passed. Draco will tell you what you need to know. And Draco?'_ Voldermort called out as he paused at the dungeon doors. '_ Well done.'_

* * *

Yay! I actually did it! I HAD A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK and was a zombie for the pass few days but I'm so happy i actually completed this! Thank you for the reviews **skyla-lily,safachick8, Delena-Fan-for-life **and** Minrubi Axelsson.** You guys are really amazing people. SO THANK YOU AGAIN! Love you guys!

xoxo -Yui-


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading Wanted! No flames please. Reviews deeply appreciated!

* * *

-Chapter 4-

' Please explain Harry.' Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry squirmed under the headmaster's disappointed gaze while Draco simply sat there gazing at Fawkes with a bored expression.

' Let me, Headmaster. Potter here, foolishly accepted the Dark Lord's…..wish…for him to be his heir.' Professor Snape said flatly.

Harry glared at his hooked-nose potions master as Dumbledore stood up and paced the room furiously.

' Why would you do something like that Harry? Voldermort is a very dangerous man. This is not the way to stop him.' Dumbledore said gravely.

' I can handle Voldermort.' Harry piped up from his seat. Dumbledore stopped pacing and towered above Harry, his blue eyes cold as ice. Harry gulped nervously.

' This is not a game Harry. If we lose you, all is lost.' He said, barely hiding his anger.

' I disagree, sir. _Harry,_ being the Dark Lord's heir is possibly the best way for _Harry_ to kill him.' Draco said, finally tearing his gaze from the bird.

'Just what do you think the boy can do? _Expelliarmus_ the Dark Lord?' Professor Snape said to his godson with a laugh.

'Hey!' Harry said indignantly.

The two Slytherin's gazes were finally torn away as the headmaster cleared his throat, loudly.

' It is too late for us to turn back now.' Dumbledore said with a sigh. ' We should then use this as an advantage for us. Harry, please do not do anything like this without running it through with me again. For the time being, you will stay with Professor Snape.'

' Why do I have to stay with Snape!'

'Professor Snape, Harry.' Dumbledore calmly said with a sigh as he sat back down once again on his chair.

'I mean, _Professor _Snape, sir. I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself..., sir.'

' You just proved you weren't, Potter.' Professor Snape sneered.

' Harry, please. Professor Snape is the most trustworthy wizard here. He will also be by your side when you meet up with Voldermort . He is the best person for you to lean on at times as these.' Dumbledore said tiredly.

' Yes, sir.' Harry said grudgingly and left the headmaster's office with Professor Snape. ' I so do not need you to lean on.' Harry muttered under his breath glaring at his potion master's back.

' What are you exactly planning Draco?' Dumbledore said to the blonde who was feeding Fawkes when the other two left the room.

' Something that would actually work.'

' And you would gain nothing from it?' the headmaster eyes followed the young wizard's movements as Draco walked towards the door, dusting his hands on his robes.

'_Or perhaps in Slytherin__,You'll make your real friends__,Those cunning folk use any means__,To achieve their ends.'_ Draco quoted from the Sorting Hat as he opened the door with a smirk. ' Oh I do plan to gain something Headmaster, don't you worry.' Draco said as the door slammed behind him.

Dumbledore looked at Fawkes and with a sigh he said, ' Children nowdays, always rushing into things. I do hope Draco knows what he's doing. For his sake _and_ the wizarding community.'

…

Hermione Jean Granger was rather pissed off that morning. Blaise had been hinting the whole month about how great Draco Malfoy was while she was doing her charms homework. And today was about Draco Malfoy's Quidditch talents.

' Blaise! What on earth is wrong with you? I do _not _need a whole essay about Malfoy.' Hermione snapped at the Italian. Yet for some reason Blaise actually looked pleased he had to stop talking about his best friend.

' Just, eh, sharing?' Blaise finished lamely.

' Seriously. Go play with Ginny. I don't have time for you.' she said as she glared at him.

' Right. Cheerio.' Blaise said as he dashed out of the room.

Hermione groaned as she fell onto the sofa of the common room, hiding her face with a pillow.

' That's a nice way to greet someone.' A smooth voice drawled out.

Hermione's head shot up only to groan again as her eyes met stormy grey eyes of a certain Draco Malfoy.

' Speak of the devil and he shall appear? How rather fitting.'

Draco gave a smirk as he sat on the chair opposite hers.

'If you're looking for Blaise, he just left.' Hermione snapped at him still annoyed with Blaise antics.

'I know. But I'm not looking for him.' Draco said as he picked up a book from the table beside him.

' What do you want Malfoy? I don't have time for you today.' She crossly said. ' As you can see, I'm busy.' as she turn to look at the pile of papers on her table with a sigh.

' Then make time tomorrow. You're going on a date with me in Hogsmeade.'

' Why would I want do that?' Hermione laughed.

Draco shrugged as he stood up and walked towards the door of the head prefect common room, he said ' To get to know each other better. After all soon we'll be spending much more time together. So, at the first floor hallway after lunch? Brilliant.'

' Wait. Malfoy you can't possibly be-..' she stopped at mid sentence as the doors slammed to her face. ' What just happened?'

…

' You're late Granger.' Draco said as he fell into step with Hermione.

Hermione whipped around with a gasp to the blonde and almost tripped over her own feet. ' Don't pop out of nowhere! Sheesh. And for your information Malfoy, I'm not late as I did not accept... whatever this is because one, i will never go out with you and two, just because you lost in a dare does not mean you have to do stuff that you hate so much.' she said in her best bossiest voice.

' Did I look like I was playing out a dare?' Draco said with an impatient look.

' Please, the Slytherin prince asking a muggle born out for a date? It's definitely a dare. And it's rather silly of you to accept it. Anyways, I made plans with Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade.' She said triumphantly.

' I never lose a bet. Cancel it. I told you to make today open.' He said shortly as they reached Hogsmeade.

' I just can't cancel!' she said furiously as she struggled to keep in pace with Draco. ' I promised them! I don't know how you Slytherins treat your friends but that's certainly not the way we Gryffridors act!'

' Well it looks to me, they don't mind if you canceled it actually.' He calmly replied as he looked at Harry and Ron being surrounded by third and fourth years asking for their pictures and autographs. Harry looked very uncomfortable with the girls pushing forward trying to get his attention while Ron looked quite happy with it all.

' Harry? Ron?' Hermione shouted to the boys over all the shouting the other girls and boys were making.

' Hermione? Hold on we'll be right with yo-!' Harry yelled over the excited girls before he was swamped with presents and flashes from their cameras.

Draco watched with amusement as Hermione marched towards the boys and kicked their shins before huffing back towards him. The ring of admirers glared at the bushy haired girl before once again trying to gain the attention of their idols.

'...I would like cupcakes.' she finally mumbled as they walked away from the two boys.

' There's actually a new bakery down the street. Pansy told me girls were into it.' Draco mused.

' Just so you know, this is not a date.' Hermione muttered darkly. ' I just need my caffeine and chocolate and I'll be out of here.'

'Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.' Draco said with a smirk as he led Hermione down Hogsmeade.

' Oh it will... Hey, what did you mean by us spending much more time together?' she said quizzically to him.

* * *

Expelliarmus : Disarming Charm

Sorry for a day late on chapter 4. I have many siblings and one computer between us so... it's like war when we all want to use it. So sorry! . But thanks anyway for reading. Hope you've enjoyed it!

xoxo - Yui -


	5. Traitor

Sorry for the late update! Having some personal problems and such not but anyways, thanks for reading Wanted! No flames please. Reviews deeply appreciated!

* * *

-Chapter 5-

-**TRAITOR-**

'Tell me Draco, it's just a lie that you were with the Gryffindor Princess in Hogsmeade, right? Someone like _you_ would never be around her!' purred Pansy on Draco's lap as she trailed a manicured finger southwards.

'Who I spend my time with has nothing to do with you, Pansy.' Draco coldly said.

'Oh, but you see it does. You don't want this little rumour going back to your dad would you? That is, unless you give me what I want.' She whispered seductively as she cupped him.

Draco chuckled lightly yet there was no humour in his voice. ' Your little games are starting to tire me Pansy. Run along and find someone else to fuck.'

' How dare you! I'm not a whore.' Pansy growled angrily.

'…You certainly look and act like one.'

Pansy, eyes blazing in anger jumped up and huffed out of his room.

Draco sighed irritatedly as he stared into the flames of the common room's fire. ' Another complication.' He murmured into the empty room.

Then a slow grin started to form on the lips of the Slytherin.

…

Hermione shut her eyes tightly and used Barney the purple dinosaur's theme song to distract herself from the groans and moans coming from the front of the dungeon. She curled into a ball and rocked herself screaming at herself mentally. All she wanted was to get away from that sadistic ferret and now she's in a room with some horny teenagers!

I LOVE YOU-

'mnnn…yes, don't stop…'

YOU LOVE ME-

'god, you're so tight.'

WE ARE ONE BIG FAMILY-

'YES, BLAISE-!'

'Fuck, Ginny.'

Hermione's eyes snapped open. 'Oh, Merlin.' She whispered in surprise.

Suddenly the door flew open with loud laughter which suddenly cut short. Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath. 'Shit.' She mumbled from under the table as she pushed herself deeper in, wishing the ground would open up, and swallow her up.

'WHAT THE FUCK?'

'Ron?' Ginny half-yelled in shock. 'GET OUT.'

' ME?' his voice boomed, vibrating in anger.

Hermione shut her eyes tighter. Oh god, no.

'TELL THAT TO THE BLOODY FUCKING SLYTHERIN WITH HIS PANTS DOWN TO GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER AND STAY AWAY FROM US IF HE DOEN'T WANT HIS BALLS TO BE HEXED.'

'No, I won't.'

'NO? FUCKING MERLIN, GINNY.' He growled in warning.

'Ron? What's going-Ah.'

Hermione frowned at Harry's tone.

'WHAT'S WITH THAT 'AH'?DI-DID YOU BLOODY KNOW ABOUT THIS? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND.'

'Calm down, Ron. Put your wand away before you hurt yourself. And no I didn't, but I had my suspicions.' Harry sighed. 'Put your clothes on, both of you. Ginny, we'll talk later. _All of us_.' he said sternly.

'NO WE WILL BLOODY-!' the dungeons doors slammed closed.

Hermione sighed softly. Soon there was rustling of clothes before slight muttering of affections before the doors opened and closed once again.

'Merlin's pants. I'm cursed aren't I?' Hermione groaned out into the dungeon.

'Now, who would want to curse a pretty thing like you? Ah, that's right, half of the school's population.' said a familiar drawl in amusment.

'I'm so cursed.'

…

'So you were listening in the whole time?' mused Draco in amusement as he walked with Hermione to the library.

'_Go away._' Hermione moaned irritatedly. 'You were the reason I had to-to endure that whole thing.'

'No one asked you to run away from me.'

'My brain was screaming bloody murder if I didn't.'

'Shame. And you're called the smartest witch of our time.'

' Okay, listen here Draco.' She said in a huff as she twirled towards him. ' Thank you for keeping me company at Hogmeade yesterday , which I have no idea why you did, but you don't have to do it every day! Stop bloody popping out everywhere I go and following me around! WHY ARE YOU SMILING?' she yelled to his face.

'Because you called me Draco.' He said with a smile before leaning in towards her slowly, looking deep into her eyes.

With a soft tug he pulled her towards him, crashing their lips together. Hermione gasped soundly as she tried to break free from his grip, from his lips. The boy however, only tightened his grip on her and kissed her, with all the pent up frustration, need and want. Slowly Hermione became lost to his lips and fell limp in his arms.

Draco smiled into the kiss.

_Finally. _

That is, until Hermione pushed away from him, horror and tears starting to form in her eyes. She ran straight down the corridor, away from him, her tears blurring her vision and she knocked into someone. Apologizing with a stutter, she ran off again.

Draco frowned at her back before meeting the gaze of Pansy with a smirk.

'_Traitor._'

* * *

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Though this I can promise you, we will be getting a much better scene when Ginny and Blaise,...you know. ;) And maybe a little from Harry, with a certain someone. :D

xoxo -Yui-


	6. Confusions

Thanks for reading Wanted! No flames please. Reviews deeply appreciated!

* * *

-Chapter 6-

**-****Confusions-**

'_Traitor._' Pansy hissed.

Draco gave a slight chuckle as he walked away from her.

'_Incendio!_' Pansy screeched as she pointed her wand to Draco's retreating back.

'_Aguamenti_. _Imperio.'_ Draco said with a bored tone, and a lazy flick of his wand as he whipped around quickly.

Pansy's wand hand, dropped to her side as a daze look appeared on her face.

Draco walked back to her and circled her with a smirk, looking rather pleased with himself.

'Perfect.'

…

Hermione nodded numbly as she walked with Ginny to the Great Hall, her mind lost somewhere. Ginny, however did not notice, or didn't really care much as she furiously ranted to Hermione about Ron.

Hermione's breath quickened as she felt a familiar gaze on her again and dipped her head, using her hair to cover her flaming face. She mentally slapped herself. How could he make her into such a mess?

'Can you believe him? Like does he _think_ he's dad?! He's such a jerk! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I'm bloody sixteen for Merlin's sake.' Ginny fumed, completely oblivious. Hermione hummed in response and Ginny took that as an invitation to carry on.

As she felt his gaze lifted, she let out a long breath and relaxed and tried to ignore that feeling of emptiness at the pit of her stomach. 'Stupid blonde ferret who thinks he can push his weight around and kiss me because he's sexy, and-Holy no no no. Stupid stupid stupid , he's a stupid idiot.' She muttered to herself as she sat across her two best friends. Maybe if she kept chanting that, her brain would really start accepting that and stop keeping her up all night thinking about how good his lips felt on hers. Ginny scowled at Hermione's oblivious head before begrudgingly sliding onto the bench next to her.

The two siblings glared at each other for a minute before ignoring each other by talking with the others on the table really loudly. As Hermione pushed her wild hair from her face, she finally looked at the boy seated in front of her. She frowned as she noticed the bags under his eyes and his pale skin. The thought of the troublesome blonde was pushed back as worry consumed her.

'Are you all right Harry?' she asked as she took a sip of the pumpkin juice, eyes never leaving Harry's face.

'Perfectly fine.' He said brightly yet his eyes betrayed his tone of voice. His eyes full of pain, glanced to the teacher's table then back to the food before him. But as quickly as it came, his eyes became dull as before.

Before she could speak, she felt _his_ eyes on her again. She inwardly groaned. Couldn't she get a break? She ate her breakfast angrily and ignored everyone on the table and especially the butterflies in her tummy. As she brushed the napkin at her lips, the image of the kiss flashed through her mind.

'_No!_' she screamed mentally. '_Stop, stop stop, thinking about it! It was nothing!_'

'_Oh yeah, then why did you kiss him back huh? Or enjoyed it?' _her subconscious sneered back at her. Dear lord, Malfoy had her subconscious fighting for him! Brilliant. Just brilliant.

'_I hate him.'_

'_Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Whatever makes you happy.'_

'_Oh shut up.'_

The doors of the Great Hall burst open by a rather wild and frenzy looking Pansy.

…

Draco grin inwardly, looking at Hermione frown at her food, scrunching her nose, that appears whenever she's thinking. Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall burst open by Pansy, as her hair flew around madly, her eyes darting everywhere, looking frantically around the hall.

Finally, her face cleared and she broke into a smile as she rushed to the Gryffindor's dining table and flung herself onto Ron's back.

Draco fought back a laugh at weasel's face and the very confused and disgusted Gryffindors. He watch as Pansy dipped her head near his ear and whispered in to the weasel's ear. Ron immediately turned into an amazing shade of red and tried to wrestled her hands off him.

He gave up and stormed out of the hall, Pansy still clinging onto him as he tried to slap and push her hands away. The hall was in absolute silence even as the two had left. Then the whole hall was roaring with shouts and laughter.

'What the fuck did I just see?' Blaise smirked at Draco.

'I have completely no idea.' He smirked back as he watched Hermione and Potter rush out of the hall. His eyes followed her till he could see her no more, was only then, he raised his eyes to meet the clear blue eyes of his headmaster.

Draco looked away, smirking, and raised his glass to his lips, his mind already elsewhere. But at that moment, Dumbledore was chuckling to himself, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked at the young, blonde Slytherin.

…

'Get her off me! Get her off me!' Ron moaned as Harry tried to get Pansy to let Ron go from her death grip.

'But Ronnie-poo, I love you. I can make you feel so good!' Pansy purred.

'Holy mother of Merlin.' Ron squeaked out.

Harry gave up trying to get her hand off his bestfriend manually and whipped his wand out. '_Stupefy._'

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she watched Ron sigh in relief.

'Blimey. What the hell gotten into her? Inhaled a potion now has she?' Ron muttered, his eyes wide, as he looked at Pansy lying on the floor.

…

'Hello beautiful.' Draco smirked as the leaned on one of the many bookcases of the library watching her reach for a book, her shirt riding up, showing some of her pale skin. He licked his lips as his gaze travelled lower, to her legs.

He watched as she froze for a split second before throwing him a glare, over her shoulder. His smirk grew wider. He walked over to her and reached up the bookshelf, fingers brushing each other, his body pressed against hers.

He stepped away reluctantly and held up the book to her. 'Elves and Other Creatures. Really now, Hermione, still going strong with S.P.E.W.?'

Hermione grabbed the book and frowned at him. 'What's it to you Malfoy?' She didn't wait for an answer and walked to a table dropping her book on it with a loud thump. She sat and quickly started reading, hoping he'll get a clue and leave her alone.

Draco walked up to her and placed a ticket next to her. 'I'll be expecting your answer by dinner.'

He walked off before she could reply. Draco smirked.

Two can play that game.

* * *

Incendio-produces fire

Aguamenti-produces a jet of water

Imperio- causes victims of the curse to obey the spoken/ unspoken commands of the caster.

Stupefy- stunning spell

So I promise to put some Ginny and Blaise soon. I'm just having some trouble on some scenes cause you know, I don't know if I want Blaise rough or just sweet. Thoughts?

Thanks so much! :) xoxo -Yui-


	7. Confessions

Thanks for reading Wanted! No flames please. Reviews deeply appreciated!Sorry for the long wait, I just haven't been feeling inspired until a few days ago. Here's some smutty BlaiseXGinny! ;)

* * *

-Chapter 7-

**-CONFESSIONS-**

Hermione gritted her teeth as she slowly walked up to the blonde. Draco was leaning on the cold cobble stones, hands deep in the pockets of his robes, eyes half-closed. He almost looked relaxed. Hermione scoffed loudly and glared at him as she finally reached up to him.

'What. Is. This?' She scowled at Draco as she waved the ticket in his face.

'Well, us English wizards, call that a ticket.' Draco smirked as she watched her cheeks turn pink and fire danced in her eyes. His smirk grew wider.

He chuckled. 'That, my dear Hermione is an invitation for the annual gathering of the Great Wizards and Witches in the world. The Ministry of Magic only hold it every few hundred years. All famous and brilliant wizards and witches will be there to mingle around '

Hermione looks at him skeptically. He sighs. 'The Malfoy family _is_ famous you know.'

'Oh I know, you wouldn't shut up about it during first year. _But_ _why did you give me this?'_

'Simple really, I want you there. With me….as my date.'

Hermione finally snapped, and slapped him. Again.

'You've lost it haven't you?'

'We're going to have to cure this bad habit of yours love.' Draco said with a chuckle as he looked, his right cheek already reddening at the flustered Gryffindor. ' So what's your answer?'

…

'Hey, Hermione.' Blaise nodded at the Gryffindor as he walked into the Head Prefect's common room.

The brown haired teen glared at the dark skin lad as he slowly absorbed the messy room. Stack of books on the common room table, parchment scattered on the couch she sat on.

'Woah. What did Ron do now?'

'What makes you think this has anything to do with Ron?'

'Well…usually when you look this pissed, it has everything to do with him.' Blaise said with amusement as he sat across her, near the fire. Hermione huffed in annoyance and waved a quick spell to clean up the mess she made.

'This has to do with your annoying little bugger of a best friend.'

'Draco?' Blaise coughed nervously as he loosened his tie.

'Precisely. Now it makes sense on why you wouldn't stop talking or mentioning him for the past week! Zabini! You've been helping him haven't you?!'

'….define helping.' He muttered as he sat further into the chair.

Hermione folded her arms over her chest before rummaging her pocket to show him a ticket. Blaise raised an eyebrown.

'He asked you already?'

'No, I decided I need to pounce on Malfoy today and I found this in his pants and decided to steal it.' Sarcasm heavily dripping from her voice.

Blaise frozed for a moment before laughing, loudly.

'Oh Merlin, please say that's what happened.' He then sobered quickly at the look she was giving him.

'Okay, okay. So, are you attending ball?'

Hermione blushed before playing with the hem of her robe. 'Of-of course! Nicolas Flamel, Dymphna Furmage, who got abducted by pixies, Oh what I'll kill for a talk from her! And I heard the ghost of Morgana would be attending too! I've been reading on the past Great Gathering, I truly can't pass up this offer!'

'Even if your date would be Draco?' Blaise cocked an eyebrown.

'It is not a date, Blaise Zabini! It's an...I'm accompanying him. And I'm not falling for any of his or your silly tricks, just to mess with me.I have better things to attend to.'

'Right. Okay, well look at the time, now if you would excuse me, my girlfriend has twenty minutes before her next class.' Blaise said hurriedly as he scurried away from the room. Hermione Granger is really on of a kind of a witch, smart too. She was slowly catching on. He could see why Draco had been so interested in her lately. Blaise chuckled as he sighed out in the empty corridor, 'How totally fitting those two are.'

…

Blaise kissed her softly as his hands roamed over her body before he cupped her butt pulling her closer to him. With ease, Ginny wrapped her legs around his body, rubbing herself on him.

'Robes. Off. Now.' She growled on his lips only earning a deep chuckle from him. She pulled away with a scowl.

'Patience, love. Patience. You really are a dirty girl aren't you.' He smirked at her.

Ginny leaned in even closer so that her lips were just an inch apart from his, 'and what's wrong with that', she teased.

'Believe me I'm not complaining,' he practically whispered before pushing his lips to hers, his warm, soft lips were gentle at first but soon the heat between them grew, and grew, and soon his tongue was pushing against Ginny's lips before breaking through into her mouth, as his hand slips up under her robes pulling her body even closer to his.

Ginny groaned slightly against Blaise's lips as he slips his hand over her skin seductively stroking her through her underwear, 'You're so wet already,' he says huskily, his lips pressed to her ear. In one swift motion, he rips her panties off.

Carrying her, he walks to one of the tables of the empty dungeon. His hands pushes her knees a bit farther apart and with no warning whatsoever, he shoves his enormous cock into her. Ginny cries out in shock, screaming his name with the very first thrust.

Blaise kissed her, hard, biting her bottom lip, groaning into her mouth. He pulls away and looks into her eyes as he fucks her faster, kissing her neck while stroking her leg. He kisses her deeply once more as he thrusts his hips forward hard and fast, pushing his dick deeper inside Ginny, making her take it all.

Ginny shudders and grabs him, pulling him closer to her. She nips his neck as her hands grip onto his robes. Pants, names and the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the dungeon. Ginny bit her lip as she felt the lower body start to contract and tingle. She hid her face into his neck and inhaled that peppery scent of Blaise.

As he continues to thrust, her legs shaked as she came, the orgasm washing over her. Blaise thrusts three more times before he cums deep inside of her, kissing Ginny passionately as they finish having amazing sex in the empty dungeons of Hogwarts.

'I can't believe we still have to do this though you're brother already knows about us.' Blaise muttered into her flaming red hair that he loves to tangle his hand in.

'And here I thought you like this, secret sex between classes.' She whispered as she continued to pant.

'I do, god I do.' Blaise kissing her as he grinned into the kiss, his hands squeezing her butt. 'But, during the no sex hours,' Ginny scoffed with a roll of her eyes. 'I actually would like to tell the world, that Ginny Weasley, is _mine._'

Ginny smiled softly at him and gave him a peck on his lips. 'Soon Blaise. Ron can't stop me and tell me who I can love or not love! I'll just have to force that into that little brain of- Stop laughing!'

'I can't help it Gin! You're just too cute.' He said with a laugh as he kissed her nose. 'You should get ready. You have potions in five.'

…

'I need to talk to you.' Harry muttered as he glanced around the secluded area they were sitting in, bushes hiding them from and nosy students scattered around the Great Lake.

'What about?' Hermione said without glancing up from her book as she leafed through her book "Great Gatherings, The History''.

Harry sighed as he let his head fall back onto the tree they were leaning on. His face haggard from the late night wand casting practices he's been having with the Slytherin house teacher.

'I just-I can't-Please don't tell Ron.'

'Harry? What's wrong?' frowned Hermione as she looked at her best friend with worried eyes. "you're not over-straining yourself are you? I could fix you a potion or-?'

'No, it's not that. God I wished it was that. I think-Merlin-IthinkIaminlovewithSnape.' Harry said in one breath.

'…..HOLY-!?'

Harry clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling.

'I'm going to take my hand away, if you promise you won't yell and tell me I'm joking or whatever, cause I've been trying to stop these feelings and they're not going away. They can't.'

Hermione nodded weakly. Harry sighed before removing his hand.

'When did this happen?'

'I dunno.' he shrugged helplessly. 'Maybe when I started moving into his room to practice Occlumency to prepare for when I next met Voldermort a few weeks ago.'

'I thought you were utter shit in that.'

'I am. Tell that to Snape and Professor Dumbledore.'

Silence fell upon them as they watched the other students basking in the last rays of sun before winter, thoughts racing through each other's minds.

'I-I'm really messed up aren't I?' Harry spoke up.

Hermione sighed before tucking a stand behind her ear. 'You're not the only one.'

Harry looked at her in shock before scoffing 'You can't be worst that me. I mean come on. _Snape?'_

'I guess I'm pretty close there too.' She ginned weakly at him. 'I have a date with Malfoy.'

'….well, yeah, that's pretty close.' He choked.

Silence fell upon them once again, before they looked at each other and fell into fits of laughter, clutching their stomach.

'So what? You like Malfoy now?'

'Honestly? I have no idea. Whenever I see him I get butterflies and I don't know what to say or how to act. But on the other hand I just want to slap him again and again to wipe off that stupid smirk.'

' . Okay?' Harry chuckled. 'When did this happen?'

' Before-after…oh I don't know! Somewhere when he kissed me?'

' HE WHAT?'

* * *

So that's Chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Cheers. :D

xoxo -Yui-


End file.
